


You're Reading Harry Potter?

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver/High School AU [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor are studying and reading after school when Oliver blurts out a pretty big spoiler for the book Connor is reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Reading Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo
> 
> +
> 
> Author's note: This fic was for a prompt where Oliver ruined the ending to a book for Connor. As a result, this fic contains a spoiler from the Harry Potter series. It's a very well known 'spoiler' and I’m sure you all know what I’m talking about but just in case, if you haven’t read the books or seen the movies yet and don’t want anything ruined please don’t read. Also, there are very minor (but again mostly likely commonly known) spoilers for: the Star Wars franchise, Citizen Kane, Fight Club, The Sixth Sense, and the Sherlock BBC series.
> 
> Another author's note: This is somewhat related to the following title in the series but they are not directly related. It's just that, in my head, it's the same universe.

It all started a few weeks ago, when Connor Walsh (Connor Walsh!!) came up to Oliver in the library after school and asked, “Can I sit here?” At the time, Oliver was deep in study mode and his only reaction to Connor’s question was to look up with a blank stare.

“Is anyone sitting here?” Connor asks again, half pulling out the chair across from Oliver. “There aren’t any other empty seats.”

“Oh god. Sorry!” Oliver curses himself and pulls his biology and calculus books back on his side of the table. “Of course. Sorry. Didn’t mean to take up the whole table,” he explains in a low voice that trails off to silence at the end. Connor Walsh, the boy Oliver’s been secretly in love with since they shared a bus seat for all of 5th grade, is sitting at Oliver’s study table. Be cool.

“You’re fine,” Connor says as he sits. “Thanks for making room. My sister is on the basketball team. I’m stuck here until she’s done with practice and can drive me home.” Connor smiles one of those dazzling smiles and Oliver just nods and turns back to his book, afraid to open his mouth lest something moronic comes out. “What are you working on?” Connor tries again and reaches into his backpack.

“History. Mrs. Atter’s class. This assignment is so stupid.” Oliver knows he should probably look up from the book but can’t seem to make his neck lift. _Stop being such a dork. Just look at him. Be normal. You can do that. Just look at him. You’re being rude._

“I’m sorry. I had her last semester,” Connor commiserates, still digging in his backpack. “Her assignments were always so vague. I never knew what she wanted the papers to be on. I always had to beg my sister to give a clue. I could try to help you figure it out if you want?”

“Thanks. That would actually be really help—” Oliver trails off when he finally forces himself to look up and sees the book that Connor is pulling out of his backpack. “You’re reading Harry Potter?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Connor looks to the book in his hand. “Late to party but I never read them before. Never seen the movies either. Sarah’s always giving me crap that I’m a Harry Potter virgin or something. Thought I’d give ‘em a shot while I’m stuck here waiting for her.”

“They’re really good. You’re really going to like them,” Oliver blurts out, forgetting to be nervous around his crush in his enthusiasm. “You’re on the first one?”

“Yeah. Just started.” Connor flips open the book to his bookmark. “I’m liking that Hagrid guy.”

“Hagrid’s the best,” Oliver enthuses in a voice that is much louder than he realizes and garners him dirty looks from the other students studying around him. He gives them a sheepish look and a murmured “Sorry” before turning back to his history homework.

“So,” Connor whispers, leaning across the table so their voices don’t carry. “Does this cousin of his ever get put in his place?”

Oliver shakes his head. “Not telling. Just read.”

“Come on. Gimme a hint.”

“No,” Oliver looks up and points to the book. “Read. You’ll find out. And be quiet, I’m trying to study over here.” Oliver grins and determinately looks back to his homework but sneaks a glance up at Connor to see the other boy grinning too as he turns back to his book.

+

The next few weeks bring a welcome change to Oliver’s after school study routine. Most days, he and Connor sit across from each other in the library after school. Oliver works on his homework while Connor works his way through Harry Potter. Most the time they’re silent but occasionally Connor interjects with murmured commentary.

“You fucking tell him Dobby.”

“How does no one realize he’s a werewolf? You all go to wizard school. Idiots.” Which is eventually followed by – “Called it.”

“The night before, really? And I thought I put things off.”

“Mr. Walter’s got nothing on Umbridge.”

Oliver lets most of these comments slide with nothing more than a smile but occasionally can’t resist replying with something of his own.

Some days, when Oliver doesn’t feel like studying or Connor really doesn’t want to read, they skip the library and walk home together after school instead. They live in the same neighborhood across town but when the day is nice the walk doesn’t seem like a chore. On the way they talk about their families and classes, where they want to go to college and what they want to do with the rest of their lives.

Somewhere along the way, they become more than neighbors who’ve gone to school together their whole lives; they become actual friends. They both end up dropping their acts, Oliver forgets to be shy and Connor forgets to be the charismatic smartass, and they start behaving like the people they really are. Oliver learns that Connor is really more vulnerable than the persona he puts on and Connor discovers that Oliver is much stronger than he would have you believe from the shy first impression. Oliver’s silly little crush fades away when he realizes the perfect, witty person he had a crush on pales in comparison to the flawed, sweet, still perfect person he’s falling in love with.

+

Then, Oliver just ruins everything.

“Snape kills Dumbledore.”

Oliver snaps his head up, hearing what he just said play back in his head. How could he have said that? How? Connor didn’t know that. Connor didn’t know that. How Connor had avoided one of the most well known spoilers of the entire Harry Potter series Oliver would never know but the point is that Connor didn’t know that. Oliver ruined it. He ruined everything. Connor’s going to be pissed. Connor’s going to be pissed and never going to want to talk to him again and it’s all just ruined. He looks to Connor who’s just starting at him, mouth slightly agape. “Sorry,” Oliver whispers.

“Snape kills Dumbledore,” Connor repeats and Oliver nods. “Snape kills Dumbledore.” Oliver nods again, smaller and sadder this time. “How?”

“What?” Oliver asks, confused. Why doesn’t Connor seem mad?

“Like how does Snape kill Dumbledore? Does he like sneak up on him and knife him in the back or is poison or something? No wait! I got it. It’s a duel, isn’t it? They duel. Right?” Connor looks at him expectantly and then holds up a hand. “Wait! Don’t tell me.” Then his nose is back in the book.

Oliver lets Connor read for a moment before he can’t help himself. “You aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Connor asks offhandedly with his nose still in the book.

“I just ruined, like, a major plot point. If you did that to me, I’d be pissed.”

“Oliver, don’t be dumb.” Connor looks up. “This book is what? Ten years old or something. They made a movie out of it. I can’t really be mad at you. The ending is already out there. Plus, it’s one of your favorites. I’m kind of surprised that you haven’t slipped up earlier.”

“Oh,” Oliver says. That makes sense he supposes. “I’m still sorry.”

Connor just waves a hand as if to say “No worries” and goes back to reading. There are a few minutes of silent reading and studying before Connor whispers, “Hey Oliver?”

“Yeah.” Oliver lifts his head to see Connor’s solemn expression.

“Darth Vader is Luke’s father.”

“Shut up.” Oliver turns back to his homework.

“Rosebud is a sled.”

“I’m not listening to you.”

“Bruce Willis is dead the whole time.”

Oliver throws a piece of trash paper at him. “Stop it.”

“Come on! I got more.” Connor grins and tosses the paper back so it bounces off Oliver’s chest and onto the desk.

“Well, keep them to yourself.” Oliver pointedly turns the page of his English textbook. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Okay.” Connor is quiet for a moment and then, “There is no Tyler Durden.”

Oliver laughs. “Seriously, stop it!”

“Make me?”

“Fine. What do I have to do?” Oliver asks, for once ignoring the angry looks they’re getting from classmates around them.

“Go out with me.”

Oliver forgets to breathe. “What?”

“Friday.” Connor swallows and looks down at the book again. He plays a little with a page between his fingers before looking up to cautiously meet Oliver’s gaze. “Dinner. Movie. Whatever you want. Go out with me and I’ll stop.”

"Okay." Oliver nods. “Friday. It’s a date.” He smiles so wide his cheeks hurt a little. “And not just because you said you’d stop.”

“Okay. Good.” Connor smiles back and they both turn back to their books. Then, “Hey Ollie?”

Oliver hums in acknowledgement without lifting his head.

“Moriarty comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
